


Where Is Your Home?

by words_reign_here



Series: Lost and Found [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't worry, M/M, just trust me on this one, we are going to start a little angsty here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_reign_here/pseuds/words_reign_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God is back and it's time to call all the angels back to rank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Is Your Home?

Michael had turned up in the latest string of dingy hotel rooms. Cas felt his big brother before he saw him and saw the sadness in those unfathomable eyes.  
“Cas, it’s time. You have to come home.”

Dean stood speechless at the other end of the room, his jacket shucked half way off his arms.  
“No- what? Cas?”

“Father is back.” Cas said, heaving a sigh. Michael nodded tightly and turned to Dean. “Father came home. He’s calling up ranks.”

“No. NO! He’s taken enough from me-” Dean started shouting at Michael. “He can’t have Cas. He can’t. Not after… Everything.”

Cas saw the shudder run through Dean’s frame and was up and holding him before he could fall to his knees. He eased him down to the floor gently and wrapped his arms around him before looking up at Michael.

“Dawn.” Was all he said. He could see Michael biting back an order but instead just nodded. With a gentle breeze, he was gone. At that instant, Sam walked in the door to see his brother on the floor with the angel wrapped around him.

“Sam…” Cas started without looking up at him. “Sam, I have to leave. Father is back. I’ve got to- I’ve got to go home.” His voice broke on the last sentence and Dean stood abruptly and walked to the bathroom and slammed the door. Cas looked small and desolate by himself and Sam was adrift as the words slammed into him.

“But, why? For how long? Dean- but what- what about Dean?” Sam asked. “Dean…” Sam looked up at the ceiling and for a moment Cas thought he was appealing to his Father. But no, he was holding back tears.

“Dean is going to take this really, really hard man.” Sam managed to choke out, swallowing past the lump in his throat.

“I believe he already is.” Cas said. He disappeared in a flurry of wind, only to appear in front of Dean in the very cramped bathroom. He knelt in front of him and forced Dean to look him in the face.

“Come, my love. We have some time yet. Please don’t spend it angry with me.” And oh yes, Dean was angry. He was so very, very angry. Cas could feel it rolling off him in waves but there was still an underlying emotion there too. Desperation? Isolation? Cas couldn’t quite put a finger on it. Dean closed his eyes to Cas but nodded anyway.

They ended up high above Cincinnati, with the lights twinkling below them. Dean wasn’t trying to hold back his tears anymore. They fell from his face freely and he didn’t care who saw him; chick flick moment be damned. This was his angel they were talking about here. This was the one person that Dean felt safe with; the one person who could save him from everything and had. The one person who had brought him back from the brink, again and again.

And yes, Dean had heard Cas’ reply when Sam asked when he would be back.

Cas sat on baby’s hood and Dean didn’t even protest. Instead, he ended up laying on the hood as well, his head in Cas’ lap.

“Maybe I was fallen from the moment I raised you from the depths of hell,” Cas began, stroking his fingertips over those familiar freckles. “But there isn’t a moment I have spent on this mortal plane that I would trade for all of eternity at my Father’s knee. That’s why you are the most beloved of his creatures, Dean. You fall, but in your falling you find your grace. You are my saving grace, Dean. And I will find you. I am yours.”

Dean lifted his hand to the messy black hair and whispered, “My angel.”

It was a Thursday that Dean last saw his angel.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of a two part ficlet.


End file.
